


Absence makes the heart grow fonder

by Silkyomega



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omegaverse, Pet Names, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Riding, christophe is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkyomega/pseuds/Silkyomega
Summary: Christophe has been feeling very lonely while competing in Paris until a surprise visitor shows up to keep him company.A commission for the lovely and wonderful @Noon30ish





	Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noon30ish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noon30ish/gifts).



Christophe flung his phone onto the bed, flopping down beside it in a pout. It was only 8pm and he was already bored out of his mind. 

He didn't like being so far away for Peach like this but it was sadly unavoidable. The competition was in two days and Phichit had chosen to sit this one out and stay home as he was getting close to his due date. It was going to be tough skating without Phichit to cheer him on and Christophe was already feeling his absence. 

He had been alone for so long until Phichit had whirled into his life like a ray of brilliant sunshine, you think he would be used to it but it just made Christophe missed his omega more and even though they had been texting all afternoon but it didn't make the distance any easier.

But at least it was for a happy reason and a reason Christophe was glad to accept, in less than a months time they would be welcoming their little girl into the world. It made Christophe's heart glow every time he thought about it. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

It didn't feel real, like to was an impossible dream, but as he flicked around his phone and saw his beautiful mate on Instagram taking yet another bump selfie, Christophe was so glad it was true. Phichit looked as radiant as ever as he paraded around his round bump and it made think deeply filthy things knowing that he was his Omega, carrying his child.

He gave a heavy sigh, not really sure what to do with himself alone in the hotel room and feeling too sad without Phichit to even fool around with himself and vent his pent up frustration. Christophe contemplated ringing Viktor to see what he and Yuuri were up to for the evening but decided against it. It was rare that those two got a night away from their kids so he figured it would be cruel to interrupt them their alone time. 

Eventually he settled on watching whatever he could find on Tv, He flicked around from channel to channel absentmindedly for a while, completely unable to get his mate out of his head until he heard an unexpected knock on the door. Christophe shot up like a lightning bolt to answer it, thankful for the merciful distraction.

When he opened the door, he had to take a second to process who was on the other side.  
It was like his mind had materialized his desires and made them real, teleporting his mate here through sheer hopes and force of will. Phichit was standing in front of him with a cheeky grin on his cute little face. 

“Well hello there stranger, fancy meeting you here” Peach giggled and booped his mate on the nose while walking into the room behind a shocked Christophe, who tried to shake off the bewildered look on his face and attempted to calm his heartbeat that was bursting out of his chest at the excitement. 

“What are you doing here my love? Not that I am not happy to see you my beautiful, but I thought you wanted to stay at home?” Christophe took his mates hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles, and rubbed his free hand on the side of the Omegas prominent bump.

“Pfft I got bored after like 5 minutes So I decided to come anyway and surprise you. I was missing you too much and hey, if the baby comes while we're here, at least she can say she was born in France!” Phichit pulled off his coat and flung his bag in the corner like a carefree hurricane, rushing to look out the huge windows at the Parisian skyline with a giddy energy. “Wow it's pretty out there! We should go check out some sight seeing tomorrow!”

“Of Course! By they are not as pretty as you my love, I was just thinking about how much I missed up before you showed up. It seems you can read my mind” Christophe held out his hand for Phichit to come to him. “How are you feeling my dove? Are you tired from the flight? Do you need to rest?” 

Phichit hummed and shook his head. “Not really. But, if my telekinesis is working correctly, there are other things on your mind as well as mine” the thailander winked “I couldn't let you skate without your good luck charm now could I?” 

Phichit gave him a playful kiss before pushing him back on the corner of the bed

“My darling, you only just got here, what's the rush?” Christophe laughed, usually he was the more sexually forward one, but pregnancy had done bizarre things to Phichit that he was more than happy to accept, especially since the sight of Phichit carrying their child made him hard as diamonds without fail. He hoped it wasn't that obvious underneath his thin bathroom as he sprawled out over the bed. 

Phichit bit his lower lip as he trailed his hand across Christophe's chest. “The rush is, I didn't get a flight all the way and a taxi all the way to the hotel just to take a nap Chris!. My hormones are going haywire..don’t you want to help me fix that?” The way Phichit spoke was unfairly sexy.

Phichit gracefully hoisted himself over Christophe's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, with only the tiniest bit of room left between them for the bump. How Phichit still managed to be flexible and graceful so heavy in his pregnancy would be a question for the ages but Christophe was thanking whatever god let it happen. 

Phichit twirled his fingers into the back of Christophe's hair, sending little hot shots of arousal to his cock. Christophe didn't want to deny himself the pleasure anymore, he kissed along his mates neck, nipping as he made his way down his shoulder.

God the omega smelled amazing, like fresh cut roses and honey. Christophe would happily drown in it for the rest of his life.

Popping the buttons open, He slid the collar of Phichits shirt to the side to nip along his collar bone making Phichit moan soft little humms of approval, slowly rocking his hips down to brush against christopes already hard cock.

Phichit quickly started to unravel the knot of Christophe's bathrobe, letting it fall open and reveal his naked form underneath. There was no hiding his erection now and it almost would have made Chris blush if he wasn't so far gone with arousal. The competition was two days away...he could let himself have a little fun for just one night...

“I see you missed me, I missed you too bunny” Phichit gave a breathy laugh before kissing him deeply, his free hand trailed along the line Christophe's chest until it made its way to wrap around his exposed cock, rubbing his finger deliciously over the tip that was already wet with precum. The feel of the omega’s fingers curl around him pulled a sinfully deep, graveling moan from the swissman. 

He buried his face into phichits neck, overly sensitive to his touch already like air to a drowning man. His hands firmly wrapped around Phichit to support the precarious position they found themselves in, but the position gave him full view of his mates glorious rounded figure and by God, it was beautiful. 

As he shed off his shirt, The tight caramel skin of phichits perfect bump stood out in stark contrast to his own pale form. It seemed to make it look a million times bigger than it was and it left Christophe gasping. 

“You will be the death of me my Love” Christophe said, his breath starting to change it's pace as Phichit began to move his hand, dragging it up and down in painfully slow blissful pumps. 

“Oh I'm just getting started” Phichit had that look on his face that he always got when he was about to drive Christophe to the edge of insanity, reserved entirely for their bedroom and on occasion across dinner tables before the inevitable dash home.

With a wiggle, Phichit flicked off his shoes and pants, leaving no time for any teasing as he stripped.  
Christophe could feel the wonderful wet slickness of his mate already worked up and ready for him as Phichit seated himself back on his lap. If that was the last image Christophe would see, he would die a happy man. 

Phichit reached around only slightly awkwardly to line himself up with the hard length of his mate. He didn't need any preparing at this stage, the Omega felt like he was in a constant heat for the past few months and his body had been reacting just as much. The moment he saw Christophe beneath him, he was good to go with a thick flow of slick already dripping down his inner thigh. 

“Are you sure?” Christophe managed to gasp, unable to take his eyes off his mate, drinking in every beautiful line and curve of the perfect goddess on top of him. 

“Of Course” Phichit kissed him softly, a smile curling his lips “Now fuck me until we both see stars”

Christophe was never a man that needed to be asked twice. He firmly held Phichits hips as he slowly lowered down onto his cock, pushing in inch by inch and barely giving a second for either of them to adjust to the searing hot sensation. 

Phichits cheeks turned a deep shade of pink as he bottomed out, taking in the whole of his mate in one go and drawing out a soft moan as he did. Christophe could have came just from that sound alone. Phichit felt amazing around him like a perfect warm glove that despite all they did and so heavy with pregnancy, was tight enough make Christophe gasp. 

Phichit tightened his grip in his mates soft blond curls, nearly pulling them from the root as he clung on for dear life. Christophe would never left him fall but there was a certain excitement to the carefully balanced act as Phichit rolled down on him in a deep grind once he had caught his staggered breath, still able to move his hips like a snake charmer.

Christophe pumped upwards in small tight thrusts once he knew Phichit was ready, making the omega bounce in his arms with his head thrown back as each flick of his hips pulled out loud filthy moans of over-sensitivity from his throat. 

It was like Phichits body was an instrument and Christophe knew right where to touch to make him sing a symphony of pleasure. he couldn’t take his eyes off the omega. His hungry gaze trailed across the beautiful landscape of his body, his hands moving to follow every curvy and line leaving a burning heat wherever he touched. He could feel himself get painfully close, unsure of how much longer he could take because he spilled.

Just as he felt like he was about to lose control, Phichit gripped his shoulders and with a hard shove, pushed him flat on his back to begin riding down on him in short sharp bursts as if it was a race to see who would cum first. Christophe could feel the pulse of the tight ring of muscles of phichits hole tighten as he edged closer and closer to orgasm. 

Christophe clutched onto the soft skin of his mates thighs and gripped hard, leaving little indents of his nails. The rhythmic brush of his mates bump against his chest was enough to make him explode but he decided to make phichit sing once more before he finished. He snapped his hips upwards to meet phichit as he came down, once, twice and gone. Phichit whined and gasped, his body going rigid as he came, the walls of his insides holding onto christophe and milking him to release. The face on the Omega made Christophe see blinding white stars bursting in his eye. He had to fling his hand into the bed sheets as if he would float away as he tumbled into orgasm right after him.

His heart was beating wildly in his rib-cage and his whole body seemed to pulse with the beat and heavy panting. Christophe could feel the faint quiver in phichits thighs from the come down. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around him, holding him as close as he could with the mount of a bump in between them. He rubbed his cheek on his mates chest, pressing tiny kisses all over as they road out the high. 

“Wow” Phichit panted with a wide grin on his face, slowly carding his fingers through christophe's curls.“That….that was worth the wait”

“Very much So” Christophe growled in agreement, burying his face into phichits chest and running his hands along the sides of his stomach, feeling a tiny flurry of movement underneath the tight skin. “You are so perfect my love. What have i done to be so lucky”

Phichit hummed, swirling his finger on the back of christophe’s neck and kissed him softly on his forehead “I could ask the same thing Bunny. I missed you”

“I missed you to my angels. Both of you”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a first for me doing a writing and art commission in one but it was incredibly fun!
> 
> Ive been doing art and more writing on tumblr and Twitter if anyone wants to check it out :) 
> 
> http://silkyomega.tumblr.com/  
> http://twitter.com/silkyomega


End file.
